Rush to the Dead Summer
Details *'Title:' 夏至未至 / Xia Zhi Wei Zhi *'English title:' Rush to the Dead Summer *'Also known as:' Love Till the End of Summer *'Genre:' Youth, romance *'Episodes:' 48 *'Viewership ratings:' peak= 1.229%, average= 1.05% (Hunan TV) http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jun-10 to 2017-Jul-08 *'Air time:' 19:30 *'Opening theme song:' Xia Zhi Wei Zhi (夏至未至) by Hu Xia *'Ending theme song:' Zui Chu De Ji Yi (最初的记忆) Our First Memories by Lala Hsu *'Insert songs:' **Wei Zhi (未至) Not Yet by Yisa Yu **Na Ge Nan Hai (那個男孩) That Boy by Silence Wong **Wo Xiang Nian (我想念) I Miss by Jin Zhi Wen **Yi Ge Ren De Feng Jing (一個人的風景) A Person's View by Milk Coffee **Zhui Guang Zhe (追光者) The Light Runner by Yoyo Sham **Zuo Ye Yi Qian De Xing Guang (昨夜以前的星光) That Time's Starlight by Zhang Yang Yang Synopsis Despite growing up poor, Li Xia works hard and wins a scholarship into a grand secondary school where she meets the legendary Fu Xiaosi and Lu Zhi'ang. Love booms in more ways than one, and the group of youth quickly became good friends. After graduation, everyone goes their separate ways. Xiaosi becomes a well-known artist, Li Xia becomes Xiaosi's assistant and other half, Qiqi won a singing competition and becomes a famous idol, Yu Jian heads overseas to realize her dreams of becoming a singer. However, with the onslaught of adversities: the death of Xiaosi's mother, Li Xia's departure, imprisonment of Zhi'ang, Qiqi's betrayal, Yu Jian's loss; the warm and bright summer starts to fade away. Everyone is changing and they become doubtful about the origin of their friendship. A span of ten years make them realize that other than memories, nothing can be eternal, but at least they learnt to love and grow. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Chen Xue Dong as Fu Xiaosi *Zheng Shuang as Li Xia *Bai Jing Ting as Lu Zhi'ang *Xia Zi Tong as Yu Jian *Chai Bi Yun as Cheng Qiqi *Pang Han Chen as Duan Qiao *Wang Yu Wen as Li Yanran *Zhang Chao as Qing Tian *Zheng He Hui Zi as Yan Mo ;Qing Chuan secondary *Ni Jing Yang as Wen Ren *Huang Jin Kun (黄晋琨) as Wu Kai *Hu Yi Tian as Ou Jun *He Jia Xuan as Luo Xu *Zhao Ya Mi (赵亚米) as Song Yingying *Jin Li Ting as He Xiaofei *Li Xin Xi (李梓溪) as Chen Wenqian *Wang Xin Ting as Yao Nana *Zhao Zi Meng (赵子萌) as Liu Yang ;Others *Li Xian as Qing Yun *Zhang Liao (张寥) as Jie Xun *Jiang Bing as Aron/Yan Da Zhuang *Shang Kan as Coral *Liu Tao as Xiao Si's father *Zhao Qian as Xiao Si's mother *Zhang Li as Li Xia's mother *Song Tao (宋涛) as Zhi Ang's father *Li Lin (李琳) as Zhi Ang's mother *Fu Heng as Qi Qi's father *Lin Jing as Qi Qi's mother *Guo Qiu Cheng as Yan Ran's father *Rong Rong as Yan Ran's mother *Li Dong (李栋) as Department Head Mao *Yang Shu Wen (杨树闻) as Ding Yiyang *Yan Qing Yu as He Xiaoru Production Credits *'Original writing (novel):' Xia Zhi Wei Zhi (夏至未至) by Guo Jingming (郭敬明) *'Producer:' Zhao Yi Fang (赵依芳) *'Director:' Han Yang (韩洋) *'Screenwriter:' Liu Fei (刘飞), Liu Chen Guang (刘辰光), Shi Shi (施适) External Links *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:Hunan TV Category:Romance Category:Youth Category:Croton Media